


Day 14: "My boyfriend is out of town"

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Twincest, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 14: "My boyfriend is out of town"

The music was hammering too loudly for anyone to make conversation, but Fred found he’d made his intentions clear nevertheless. The stranger followed him willingly when he grabbed his wrists to tug him over to the club’s cloakroom. 

“Fred Weasley,” he introduced himself.  


“Jake Newman,” his prey replied, “you come here often?”  


“Usually with my boyfriend, George, but he’s out of town for business.”

“I see.”

“I don’t think you do, mate.” Fred ignored Jake’s puzzled look and started to kiss him. 

Kissing turned into making out pretty quickly. “Oh,” Fred thought, “The joys of being in an open relationship…”


End file.
